Damn! I Love My Rival
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto adalah musuh bebuyutan dan mereka selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Namun saat diadakan acara perkemahan mereka satu tenda dan terjebak cinta lokasi. SASUNARU, REVIEW PLEASE?


"Gue bilang hari ini Sakura harus duduk sama gue!" teriak cowok bermata hitam itu dengan geram.

"Gak bisa, Sasuke. Loe kan kemarin sudah duduk bareng Sakura, gak adil loe!" balas gue gak kalah geram.

**Damn! I Love My Rival**

**By: Yanz And Zai (cerpen colab sama mantan semeku dulu TOT)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: eumm romance dan humor gagal semoga gak merusak mata TOT**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**ENJOY~**

Ya… beginilah keseharian gue di sekolah. Memperebutkan Sakura dari Sasuke. Sakura itu cewek tercantik di kelas ditambah lagi dia ramah dan pintar, cowok mana yang gak suka? Cuma gue dan Sasuke lah yang paling ngotot buat dapatkan hati Sakura dan kami berdua sudah bersaing berbulan-bulan, tapi belum juga dapat kepastian dari Sakura karena dia suka kami berdua, shit.

Oiya, nama gue Uzumaki Naruto, gue sekarang duduk di kelas 2 SMA, tepatnya XI IPA 1. kata emak gue, gue ini anaknya cakep hehe, asik walau suka nyolot apalagi sama si bajingan Sasuke. Tuh anak sok kecakepan dan gak mau ngalah sama gue, alhasil ribut terus setiap hari.

"Yaudah aku duduk sama Naruto, kan kemarin sudah sama Sasuke," kata Sakura lembut.

"Wuhuuu gue menang~ dasar maruk, dimana-mana kebenaran selalu menang," ejek gue.

Sasuke gak banyak omong. Dia cuma mengacungkan jari tengahnya tanda kekesalannya sama gue. Gak lama kemudian Tsunade sensei datang.

"Pagi, anak-anak," Sapa Sensei.

"Pagi Sensei," balas kami serentak.

"Minggu depan akan diadakan lomba perkemahan antar desa. Masing-masing kelas di butuhkan 3-5 orang buat berpatisipasi, ada yang berminat?"

"Saya sensei!" teriak Sakura dengan semangat.

Reflek gue juga angkat tangan dibarengi Sasuke dan beberapa anak lain, Damn! Nih anak selalu saja melombai gue.

"Baiklah, jadi kalian siapkan yel-yel dan kreatifitas kalian untuk minggu depan."

_**~~~Seminggu Kemudian~~~**_

"Wew… Bisa lebih elit lagi gak kendaraannya?" sindir Sasuke.

Gw pun langsung terperangah melihat truk dekil dan tua itu sambil menahan tawa, "Hahahaha bercanda nih yaa kita dikasih truk?"

-0-0-0-0-

Gue fikir tadi bercanda, tapi setelah disuruh masuk ke truk, dan raut wajah gue bisa digambarkan begini (=w=)

Geal geol kanan kiri, serasa gempa bumi, apa lagi saat menabrak bebatuan begitu kerasa. Remuk rasanya badan gue, mana gerimis… Argh… Pulang-pulang bisa langsung sakit. Gue lihat muka anak-anak yang lain pada pucat, kayanya mabuk.. haduh jangan sampai ada yang muntah, bisa-bisa gue ikutan muntah.

"Aah.. gak asik, mual gue," terdengar suara Sasuke yang mengeluh dari samping gue, rada terkejut dia dekat dengan jarak gue, dempet-dempet pula, huh.

"Berisik lu, dasar ndeso gak pernah naik mobil seelit ini wkwkwkwk," ejek gue.

Dia langsung jitak kepala gue, "Lu yang ndeso, pantes aja lu gak mabuk rupanya kendaraan lu sehari-hari truk toh…"

Gue yang gak enak badan cuma diam dan malas ngeladeni bacotnya. Haaah… saat gue duduk si Sasuke juga ikutan duduk terus nyendarin kepalanya di bahu gue, "Eh… enak banget lu nyendar-nyendar," marah gue sambil dorong kepalanya.

"Gue capek, Dobe," balasnya yang kemudian kembali rebahan di bahu gue. Karena gue punya hati nurani ngelihat wajah pucatnya, gue kasihan dan biarin. Nih cowok kelakuannya sama persis dengan gue, makanya gak bisa akur karena sama selera dan sama egoisnya, pengen gue getok tapi kasihan.

-0-0-0-0-

"Tenda sudah di sediakan panitia, jadi kalian dibagi kelompok setenda dua orang," kata salah satu panitia yang langsung menyambut kami ketika sampai ke lokasi.

Indah~~ itu kesan pertama yang gue dapat. Kita berada di atas gunung, di bawahnya ada perdesaan dan persawahan, banyak pepohonan dan hutan rindang, udaranya begitu nyaman, gue sampai menghirup udara di sini dengan lebaynya. Gak rugi gue capek-capek ikut dapat kepuasan batin, nikmat~~ "Sasuke sama Naruto," suara barusan langsung memecahkan lamunan gue.

"Apa Sensei?'' Tanya gue sama Tsunade yang tadi bersuara gak jelas.

"Kamu setenda dengan Sasuke!" jawabnya dengan keras.

Mata gue langsung membelalak seolah mau keluar, "Gak terima pak!" sambung gue.

"Yaudah tidur di tanah saja kamu," jawab Tsunade ketus.

Gue cuma bisa menunduk lemah dan di sisi lain gue lihat Sasuke mendelik kesal.

-malamnya-

Perasaan begitu sampai disuruh apel, waktu sore disuruh apel, lah mau tidur pun disuruh apel, capek banget gue gak ada istirahat seharian, bahkan gue gak ada makan karena gak ada yang masak. Percuma bawa kompor toh gak ada yang bisa masak, alhasil sebelum tidur kami ke tenda Sasuke buat ngemis makanan hehehe…

Setelah itu gue dan Sasuke masuk ke tenda, ya… kita cuma ngobrol basa-basi tanpa ada cekcok dan itu bikin gue canggung, rasanya bukan kita kalau situasi jadi hening begini.

Gue langsung memasang tampang horror saat mendengar macam-macam suara aneh. Namanya juga hutan .

"Lu takut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gak!" elak gue.

"Halah… kalau takut peluk saja gue hehehe…"

"Najis, gue bukan maho!"

"Siapa yang bilang elu maho? Biasa aja kali, ketahuan nih gak pernah pelukan."

"Amit-amit gue pelukan sama cowok. Mending meluk yayang Sakura."

Dia langsung menjitak gue, "Sudah tidur gih, nanti besok lu susah dibangunin."

"Ugh… Teme… gue.. gue…"

"Lu kenapa?"

"Gue mau kencing."

"Yaelah kencing aja pakai lapor, sana buruan, gue mau tidur."

"Temenin gue…" kata gue memelas dan guncang-guncang bahunya.

"Haah kaya cewek lu, pengecut amat."

"Apa lu kata lah…"

-0-0-0-0-

Yang namanya perkemahan di hutan begini mana ada disediain WC. Terpaksa kencing di semak-semak, mana malam nan dingin, bulu kuduk gue langsung merinding. Baru saja gue ngulurin pisang gue dan mengalirkan beban gue tiba-tiba ada yang melompat di semak-semak, reflek gue lari kucar kacir. Padahal pisang gue belum disimpan gue langsung nerjang dan meluk Sasuke yang gak jauh dari gue.

"Lu kenapa? Emmm huuh pesing! Anjritt lu ngencingin gue!" kata Sasuke yang langsung marah.

''Sorry Teme.. itu tadi ada yang bergerak," kata gue bergetar sambil meluk Sasuke erat-erat.

"Halah paling bunglon,"

"Ugh…." Gue semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Hehehe katanya najis meluk gue?"

Gue yang baru sadar reflek lepasin pelukan gue, "Haishh…" muka gue rasanya panas karena malu.

"Masukin dulu burung kecil lu wkwkwkwk…" kata Sasuke cekikikan.

"Kecil? Gak ah… gaya lu! Kaya burung lu lebih gede dari gue aja,"

"Mau bukti?" katanya menyeringai.

"GAK!" kata gue semakin malu.

Sesampainya di tenda, Sasuke langsung mengganti pakaiannya, mau gak mau gue terpaksa lihat dia bugil… hissssh… penampakan horror.

"Indah banget pemandangannya, lu gantung sempak di atas tenda," sindir gue saat melihat Sasuke menggantung celana dalamnya.

"Iya indah ya hehehe…"

Gue hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawabannya.

"Dingin~" kata Sasuke yang tiduran di samping gue dan memeluk gue.

"Jangan peluk-peluk!"

"Dingin, Dobe!"

"Pakai selimut!"

"Gak terlalu membantu, mau meluk yayang Dobe saja hehehe," ejeknya sambil meluk gue lagi.

"Apaan sih lu, najis gue argghh!"

Zz Zz Zz Zz

Gue cuma bisa pasrah dalam pelukannya karna dia sudah mendengkur dalam beberapa detik haaah.. suhu badan gue langsung panas. Mukanya deket banget lagi sama leher gue, gak tenang gue ngerasain nafasnya yang menerpa leher gue. Dengan susah payah gue ubah posisi dan menjauh, tapi tetap saja dia meluk gue, bahkan kali ini berhadapan.

DEG

Jantung gue berdegup kencang menatap wajah tampannya yang sangat dekat… tampan? Ya dia memang tampan, alisnya tebal, kulitnya yang putih bersih, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang merah bikin hati gue gak keruan, aish… kenapa gue terjebak dalam posisi berbahaya begini.

Alhasil gue gak tidur semalaman, cuma menatap wajahnya yang disinari bulan…

-0-0-0-0-

Benar saja, hari kedua ini disuruh berpetualang, apa badan gue mampu? Haaah… apa mau dikata, ini salah Sasuke gue jadi gak bisa tidur, awas tuh anak gue cekek entar.

"Pagi huny…" katanya yang baru selesai mandi, apa-apain nih anak, akhir-akhir ini kata-katanya OOC banget, apa dia sengaja sok akrab biar bisa menang dapatkan Sakura? Oh tidak bisa!

"Hmmm…" jawab gue dingin.

"Udah mandi lu?"

"Udah."

"Haah.. gak ngajak-ngajak, harusnya mandi bareng."

MANDI BARENG? Muka gue langsung bersemu membayangkannya, dan dengan cepat gue sembunyikan wajah tomat gue, anjritt nih cunguk suka banget goda gue!

-0-0-0-0-

Gue sediain dah tuh 2 botol besar air mineral tapi lagi-lagi yang ngebawa GUE! Dia gak tau apa, gue tuh capek, mana gak tidur semalaman. Lah dia enak banget ngedengkur. Diperjalanan yang melelahkan dan panas bagaikan berjalan di gurun, gue lihat begitu banyak peserta putri yang jatuh pingsan, lah gue gak boleh pingsan kalau gak mau kena ejek sama tu bocah. Dan betapa kesalnya gue mengikuti langkahnya yang begitu cepat, gue benar-benar terbantai.

Tapi gue sedikit lega saat mulai masuk kehutan yang makin lebat, alhasil matahari yang terik gak bisa masuk dan suhu begitu sejuk. Tapi makin lama makin sepi, apa yang lain pingsan semua sampai gak ada yang muncul lagi? Hebat dong kami berdua bakal jadi peserta yang duluan sampai dengan selamat.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Sasuke, senyum gue langsung sirna karena kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gue khawatir.

"Kok gak ada tanda panah penunjuk jalan lagi? Lama nih gue gak liat panahnya…"

"Apa maksud lu? Kita kesasar berdua dong?"

"Jangan panik dulu Dobe, biarkan gue mikir."

"Lu kan yang mimpin, kok bisa-bisanya kesasar?" Tanya gue makin panik.

"Siapa suruh lu ngikutin gue? Yaudah kita balik!"

Kekhawatiran gue semakin terbukti dengan pengakuan Sasuke yang mengatakan kami tersesat, tidak… tapi gue gak boleh panik, gue gak boleh mengacaukan Sasuke

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sampai malam pun kita jalan belum juga menemukan kemudahan, perut lapar, badan lelah, dan terjebak bersama orang yang paling gue benci itu suatu bencana besar, dan tiba-tiba…

SRRUKKHHH….

Gue terjatuh dalam lubang yang ada di jalan, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menarik gue.

"Cepetan naik ngeeeh…" kata Sasuke susah payah meraih tangan gue, gue juga mati-matian menahan bobot gue dan menariknya keluar dan akhirnya gue selamat.

"Hahaha.. bego sih lu, sekalinya mau jadi pemimpin langsung sial."

Setelah naik, mata gue kembali membulat melihat makhluk besar di belakang Sasuke, sinar bulan menampakan bahwa makhluk besar itu seekor ulat anaconda, "TEME.. AWAS BELAKANG LU!" teriak gue histeris.

Gak sempat Sasuke menoleh, dengan cepat ular itu melilit Sasuke, dan membawanya lari. Gue kejar habis-habisan ular itu tapi gak mampu, ular itu begitu cepat. Setelah mengambil nafas, gue kembali lari, berlari dengan perasaan takut mengetahui ini hutan berbahaya dan perasaan sedih melihat Sasuke dibawa kabur. Sedih? Gak tau kenapa gue sangat sedih sampai gak sanggup membendung air mata gue. Gue merasa kehilangan, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu gue lihat senyuman manis dari wajah tampannya, ternyata terjebek sendiri lebih menakutkan dari pada berdua dengannya.

BRUKK!

Gue tertabrak sesuatu, dan akhirnya gue menemukan manusia, "Kamu peserta yang hilang itu kan?" Tanya pria setengah baya tersebut.

"Hikh… iya pak, tolong, teman saya digigit ular," kata gue sangat panik.

Akhirnya gue kembali ke tenda sendirian, semua orang langsung kasih gue perhatian, dan gue masih shock. Setelah tim sar datang gue juga bersikeras ikut masuk ke hutan mencari Sasuke, ditemani Sakura yang menggenggam erat tangan gue.

Gak sampai setengah jam kami mencari di hutan yang sedikit diterangi bulan itu, gue mendengar suara di semak-semak, setelah gue lirik ternyata TEME! Dengan cepat gue kejar dia, tapi dia… berlumuran darah.. gue tambah shock melihat kondisinya dan reflek memeluknya, "Lu luka? Parak banget luka lu hikh…'' Tanya gue yang terisak di dadanya.

"Lu mengkhawatirin gue ya?"

"I-iya.. gue khawatir…"

"Hahahah gue baik-baik saja," katanya sambil mengelus kepala gue.

"Bagaimana bisa lu berdarah-darah gini…"

"Ini darah ular, pas tuh ular melilit dan menyeret gue, dengan susah payah gue raih pisau yang gue bawa di pinggang gue lalu gue sobek perut tuh ular, otomatis darahnya nyembur ke gue."

"Syukurlah lu selamat," gue kembali peluk dengan erat.

"Kamu keren banget sih, Sasuke," sambung Sakura.

"Thanks…"

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, pasti sangat beruntung bila bisa punya cowok semacho kamu,"

"Sorry Sakura, kayanya gue udah jatuh cinta sama orang lain."

"Yaaa… kalau begitu, aku pilih Naruto saja."

"Sorry Sakura, gue juga mencintai orang lain."

"Loh kok kalian ngalahnya barengan? Huh… yaudah masih banyak cowok yang ngantri."

Sakura pun meninggalkan kami berdua, alhasil kami cuma berduaan.

"Siapa orang yang lu cinta?" Tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Lu dulu kasih tau!"

"Hehehe gue tau… I love you too," Sasuke langsung menarik leher gue dan mengecup bibir gue.

END

Gaje? Kata temen2 fb gue nih cerita aneh pake banget jadinya gue dapat banyak flame. Tapi gue harap sobat ffn gak berpandangan demikian. REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
